Zodiac
by Juliet's Shadow
Summary: An incredible unknown journey must be made in order to save the clans from an invisible enemy. The leaders agreed to allow twelve cats, three from each clan, to be sent on a journey where they will receive incredible power and discover what strength truly is, if they don't kill one another in the process.


**Wow! It has been forever since I have written in this fandom! I was a freshman or a sophomore last time… well I decided to ****revisit the fandom I love so much and write this new story. The prologue is ridiculously short, but I promise the upcoming chapters are going to be a _lot _longer. I'm already nearly done with the first two chapters. Well, enough with my rambling! Let's start the story!**

Prologue

A chill filled the air as the cats huddled close for the gathering, using the pelts of their friends and enemies to keep warm on the night of peace. The medicine cats gathered to the side of the gathering, discussing what had happened at halfmoon at Moonpool. "Did you talk to your leaders?" a small dark gray tabby asked her companions in a smooth, but worried voice.

An older, light ginger tom nodded his head. "Dewstar is well aware of the upcoming danger and plans on discussing what actions to take with the other leaders before the gathering starts."

The two other cats in the meeting exchanged worried looks. "What if they choose wrong? The leaders? Those they choose will get power none of us could even fathom."

"Fawnspots is right," Silentmoon gave the pretty medicine cat a friendly lick on the ear to help calm her. "We should help them decide."

"Littlestream, what did you see?" the ginger tom asked.

"Seedfall, I saw the stars. I saw constellations, just as the rest of you did."

Fawnspots gave her friend a friendly flick with her tail, trying to not reveal her nerves. "Your connection with StarClan has always been the strongest any of us have seen."

Littlestream just shook her head. "Well, they didn't reveal anything else to me."

As the medicine cats finished their conversation, the leaders started the meeting. Emberstar was the one to speak for all the Clans, addressing the worries of the medicine cats. "Cats of all clans, please listen to me. We need to report grave news. At half moon, the medicine cats received a prophecy declaring cats to go on a journey to say all the Clans. Not wanting to loose too many warriors, but wanting to send enough cats to be safe, each Clan has agreed to send three cats on this unknown journey. At half moon they will journey with the medicine cats to Moonpool where they will be accepted by StarClan. We have no idea where this journey leads, or what will happen to those who go. The leaders have agreed to have our choices picked in three days, where those chosen and the medicine cats will meet to discuss what will be needed." Emberstar took a breath and looked at the cats in the clearing, his wise amber eyes pleading. "I ask for a time of peace in the Clans, not just for ShadowClan's sake, but for the sake of all Clans."

Murmurs of uncertainty filled the clearing. Warriors had a tendency to think with their claws, but the medicine cats knew this was the right thing to to. Seedfall glanced over at the apprentices, where his own apprentice stood chatting with a black and white ThunderClan apprentice. For the sake of the Clans, peace needed to reign through.

* * *

><p>Allegiances<p>

RiverClan

Leader:

Slatestar- gray tabby tom with intense blue eyes

Deputy:

Oakleap- brown tom with amber eyes

Medicine Cat:

Littlestream- small dark gray tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Warriors:

Webpool- gray and white tom with blue eyes

Apprentice- Mudpaw

Mistyfeather- gray and white she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice- Mosspaw

Blackpelt- black tom with green eyes

Hollowbreath- brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Apprentice- Dustpaw

Dewclaw- silver she-cat with gray eyes

Nightdapple- gray tom with distinct tabby stripes and amber eyes

Icetalon- white tom with icy blue eyes

Apprenitce- Cloudpaw

Rainfrost- gray tom with darker gray specks and icy blue eyes

Echoflight- calico she-cat with amber eyes

Eaglefrost- brown and white tom with blue eyes

Apprentice- Leafpaw

Blossomspots- brown and white she-cat with amber eyes

Queens:

Lilyheart- calico she-cat with intense green eyes. Mother to Oakleap's kits, Dusk-kit (black tom with amber eyes), Leopardkit (ginger tom with amber eyes) and Morningkit (silvery she-cat with gray-blue eyes)

Dawnwing- silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes. Mother to Blackpelt's kits Coldkit (black and white tom) and Snowkit (white she-cat with blue eyes)

Apprentices:

Mosspaw- pretty gray and white she-cat with bright green eyes

Mudpaw- brown and white tom with bright green eyes

Dustpaw- brown tom with bright green eyes

Leafpaw- silver and white she-cat with green eyes

Cloudpaw- white tom with one blue and one green eye

Elders:

Poolflower- silver and white she-cat with blue eyes

Loudstep- heavy set brown tabby tom with amber eyes

ShadowClan

Leader:

Emberstar- ginger tom with black paws and amber eyes

Deputy:

Rosestep- black and white she-cat with amber eyes

Medicine Cat:

Silentmoon- dark gray tom with black tipped ears and green eyes

Apprentice- Olivepaw

Warriors:

Ashclaw- dark gray tabby tom with amber eyes

Buzzardtail- mottled brown tom with green eyes

Cherryshade- dark cream she-cat with blue eyes

Apprenitce- Snakepaw

Redstreak- tortoiseshell she-cat with distinct ginger streaks and green eyes

Venomfur- dark gray tabby tom with amber eyes

Apprentice- Puddlepaw

Shadestream- black and gray she-cat with blue eyes

Dapplewhisker- white she-cat with black dapples on her coat and blue eyes

Apprentice- Nettlepaw

Rockfoot- dark gray tabby tom with amber eyes

Whisperfern- light gray tabby tom with green eyes

Stripedstone- light gray tabby tom with amber eyes

Smokeleg- gray and black tom with amber eyes

Queens:

Sootpath- dark gray she-cat with amber eyes. Mother to Buzzardtail's kits, Ferretkit (brown tabby tom with amber eyes) and Applekit (dark cream she-cat with green eyes)

Graystorm- gray she-cat with blue eyes expecting Ashclaw's kits

Apprentices-

Olivepaw- dark brown she-cat with green eyes

Snakepaw- mottled brown tom with blue eyes

Puddlepaw- light gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Nettlepaw- light brown she-cat with green eyes

Elders:

Lostear- black and white tom missing an ear

Adderfall- brown tabby she-cat

ThunderClan

Leader:

Jaystar- blue-gray tabby she-cat with white front paws and blue eyes

Deputy:

Gingerbranch- ginger tabby tom with amber eyes

Apprentice-Amberpaw

Medicine Cat:

Fawnspots- dappled light brown she-cat with amber eyes

Warriors:

Mintleaf- light gray tabby she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice- Larkpaw

Pineleap- dark gray tabby tom with dark green eyes

Apprenitce- Stonepaw

Stripedfern- pale tabby she-cat with distinct tabby stripes and green eyes

Graywatcher- gray tom with gray-blue eyes

Longstrike- ginger and white tom with blue eyes

Cherryleaf- tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Shrewfoot- small brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Apprentice- Bouncepaw

Feathercloud- white she-cat with blue eyes

Lionface- golden tom with amber eyes

Tawnyfoot- white tom with amber eyes and a ginger back foot

Wildheart- black and white tom with blue eyes

Queens:

Littledawn- small brown tabby she-cat with green eyes, mother to Gingerbranch's kits, Tallkit (ginger tabby tom with long legs and green eyes) and Birchkit (small brown tabby tom with amber eyes)

Cinderwing- dark gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes, mother to Pineleap's kits Specklekit (speckled dark gray tabby tom with blue eyes) and Spottedkit (speckled dark gray tabby she-cat with green eyes)

Russetbreeze- dark ginger she-cat expecting Graywatcher's kits

Apprenitces:

Amberpaw- golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Bouncepaw- black and white tom with green eyes

Larkpaw- light gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Stonepaw- dark gray tabby tom with blue eyes

Elders:

Tanglepelt- long furred ginger tom with blue eyes

Silentgaze- blind gray and white she-cat with blind blue eyes

WindClan

Leader:

Dewstar- light gray tabby she-cat

Deputy:

Addergaze- black and gray she-cat with intense green eyes

Medicine Cat:

Seedfall- light ginger tom with amber eyes

Apprentice- Tanglefur

Warriors:

Frosteyes- black and white tom with icy blue eyes

Crowtalon- black tom with amber eyes

Apprentice- Goldenpaw

Sparrowpetal- delicate light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Hazelpelt- pale gray and white tom with blue eyes

Runningmist- pale gray and white she-cat with blue eyes

Kestrelbreath- brown and gray tabby tom with amber eyes

Berrystone- cream and gray tom with amber eyes

Apprentice- Foxpaw

Mousetail- small dark brown she-cat with amber eyes

Violetfoot- white she-cat with blue eyes and gray paws

Ravenstreak- black tom with one white paw and blue eyes

Whitethicket- white tom with green eyes

Queens:

Onepoppy- light brown tabby she-cat with green eyes. Mother to Hazelpelt's kits, Sandkit (pale she-cat with green eyes) and Thrushkit (gray and white tom with green eyes)

Sagewing- light gray tabby she-cat with green eyes. Mother to Frosteyes' kit Flowerkit (light gray tabby she-cat with icy blue eyes)

Apprentices:

Tanglefur- long furred gray tabby tom with amber eyes

Foxpaw- ginger and brown tom with amber eyes

Goldenpaw- beautiful golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Elders:

Sharpclaw- black and white tom with green eyes

Raggedfur- gray and white she-cat with blue eyes

**Well there is the start of Zodiac! It would mean a lot to me if y'all would review and tell me your thoughts! The more reviews I get, the faster I update. I'm also looking for a Beta for this story! If you're interested, let me know :) I'm super excited for this story and hope you all enjoy it!**

**-Juliet **


End file.
